Drunken Adventures with Meatboy
by zerowolfgirl
Summary: Sokka and Katara have a fight over life in general. Sokka runs away to get drunk, and Toph has to find him and bring him back, without getting drunk herself. Such a hard task. Tokka Rated for sceens to come. RR


A/N: Hey guys, I'm back after how many years? I still can't believe I haven't written much…

To fans of SttUKE- I WILL be continuing it. Just…taking it slow. I've edited a few chapters, adding in funny things and stuff…adding them in a week or two. Working on the next chapter.

This will continue. Maybe three chapters.

Also, hey cut me a break, first time I've written in a while and in a new fandom.

C&C

Anyone can email me if they have questions….

Xxzerowolfgirlxx gmail . com

**DEDICATION!**

**To my Anniekins. You are the Smut Queen. VJ's Smutty Queen.**

**ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF SMUT!**

* * *

_**Of Fights and Hookers **_

* * *

Toph knew exactly where Sokka would be. She didn't need to see to know where he would be after his fight with Katara. He did what any other irrational, of-age man would do. He packed up his stuff and checked into one of the tavern/hotels. Then he got plastered and sang and danced.

It was common sense. To someone who knew Sokka.

This wasn't the first time Sokka got into this bad of a fight with his sister to leave the group for a while. Nor was it the first time Toph had to retrieve him. Since he usually got into fights with Katara and Aang _always_ agreed with his girlfriend and Zuko didn't give a shit what happened really, unless someone broke some "priceless" object in the palace.

So that left Toph, the one who normally started fights. Now she had to finish them.

As Toph passed a few prostitutes and some drunken women trying to hire them and her, she thought it ironic that she, the blind one of the group, be the one to always be sent to find him.

This wasn't the first time she might even have to bail him out of jail either, Sokka and her had their own cell. She had heard rumors from the city Guard that they made a plaque for the cell with their names on it.

It wasn't hard to find him either, all Toph had to do was go to the regular bars and listen for horrible Watertribe drinking songs or the sound of a fight. Or someone screaming about mushrooms.

As Toph wondered around the Fire Nation Capital her mind drifted back to earlier the other day. This particular fight was in Katara's room.

Three hallways away Toph had heard them screaming. Toph leisurely waltzed into the room, where she felt Aang, Katara and Sokka were. Toph walked over to the large squishy chair in the corner and sat down. No one in the room gave her a second glance, first off, they were used to her popping in and making herself comfortable during fights and personal moments. Second, they were to busy screaming at each other to scream at her.

Toph felt from their postures and their voices that Aang was depressed but mad, Sokka was pissed and Katara was about to rip Sokka's head off.

_Wonder what Meatboy did this time to make Katara this ticked._

Toph laid back and put her arms under her head.

"Katara I'm just looking out for you-"

"Looking out for me?! You must mean controlling me! Sokka It's my life, let me do what I want with it! Did I yell at you when I caught you with Suki that one time?"

Toph could feel Sokka seething. Toph smirked. _Serves him right for sleeping with that…bitch._

"You're still young Kat-"

_Boom. There goes Mt. Katara…_

"YOUNG?! YOUNG SOKKA? I'm nineteen years old! I'm an adult now!"

Toph completely agreed with Katara, and punctuated it with nods throughout her rant. But… Sokka _was _looking out for his younger sister. He was trying to be helpful. He just didn't know he was doing a horrible job.

"Let me live my life, better yet get out of mine!"

Toph could feel Aang's mouth drop to the floor. Her own as well. Sokka didn't move. She could tell he wasn't breathing.

Katara joke about him leaving every now and then. But the raw hated and pain that was in the single sentence.

_Wow…Sokka really must have been bugging her hard about this._

No one moved until Sokka picked up the table he was standing next to and threw it at the wall. Then he ran. Katara was crying Aang was comforting her and casting anxious glances at the door and remains of the table. Toph took that as her cue to leave.

She went to her room and packed an overnight bag, just in case. Then she went to look around Zuko's Palace.

Sokka's room.

Empty.

The kitchen.

Empty.

The barracks.

Empty of Sokka, but not perverted bastards.

She ever went to check the library, knowing it was a long shot.

But still, empty.

Toph had come to the conclusion that Sokka had gone to get plastered, and it might take a while to get him back. Toph went back to her room to take a nap before wondering out at nightfall. Toph could imagine Sokka point of view, but he needed to realize, his baby sister wasn't a baby anymore.

A sudden bout of raucous laughter from a rowdy bar snapped Toph out of her musings. She began to walk faster and checked her bag, all her things were there.

About an hour to midnight Toph was freezing. She needed some sort of brandy to warm her up. But there was one more place to check for Sokka.

'On the Rocks'

An odd, queer name and place full of even more queers. It was an extremely odd place, and left a few humiliating memories in her mind. Toph blushed.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

Toph stopped outside. It was defiantly Sokka. That was a song she came up with when he took her drinking 'virginity' and got so sick she couldn't travel for a week. And besides, no one could 'sing' like Sokka did.

Toph walked into the bar, but paused at the doorway. She turned back and glared at the women still following her.

"I'm watching you now…"

She went inside.

_WHY is it every time I go out someone thinks I'm a prostitute?_

Toph entered the bar. Inside it was a haze of god-knows-what and the sour stench of sweat and alcohol.

Home for some, escape for others.

It was a large room, half split for family and food on one side and the bar taking up the entire other wall. Thank god the floor was stone. Toph went straight to the bar and ordered a soup and brandy. Then she threw a guy out the window.

She calmly took the food she ordered to a booth in the corner. She ate slowly, the food was horrible, but the booze was one of the best.

Toph knew exactly where Sokka was. He was dancing and singing and ranting to the guys at the bar. Sokka knew exactly where Toph was, especially after that man screaming like a little girl was thrown out the window.

It was routine.

Toph would stay in that booth until Sokka came to talk. It could talk two minutes or two days. It was all up to him. She would not drag him back or force him to talk. Not when he was still upset about the fight. Toph admitted she was cold hearted at times, but she did have some sympathy. She just never showed it.

Toph sipped at her brandy and paid close attention to where and what Sokka was doing. If he made the slightest trouble, she would have to step in.

Sokka was currently winding down. He stopped drinking and heaved his guts out a few times over the hour. Then he approached. Toph waved the waiter over and ordered a bottle of sake. By the time Sokka had slumped into the booth Toph had handed his a cup. He downed it and didn't say anything.

"Katara really didn't mean it you know," Toph said.

He poured another cup. She sipped her.

Silence in the booth.

"I can sorta understand where you're coming from, but she is right-"

He smashed his fist on the table.

"So you're siding with her?!" He screamed.

She screamed right back.

"I'm not siding with a anyone!" Her sightless eyes were staring into his own. She could tell. "I'm just explaining that she has a point and you do, but you need to let her go. She can take care of herself. Let her live her life without being caged up…"

She stopped talking the moment he started crying.

She moved over to him and then stopped.

She grabbed his hand. He squeezed.

Then he did something not part of the routine. He turned, broke their grasp and hugged her. She froze. He was still shaking from sobbing. After a minute she gently slid her arms around him.

She was warm inside, and it wasn't from the brandy or sake.

* * *

After Sokka had stopped crying and managed to pull himself together he moved away from Toph. 

The warmth left with him.

She was still blushing half an hour later as they took a few bottles of sake into his rented room.


End file.
